fast and the furious arc v
by digi next gen
Summary: the yu-boys and yu-girls travel to another where duel monster don't exists they help toretto and his crew with a mission will they try to get home?


**hey guys it's me-me**

**well we're going to see them then-brian**

**well you guys better be ready-hobbs**

**oh we will-yuri and yuzuki plus yuta**

**well we'll give them a show!-yuya and yuki**

**and be rebellion fighters-yuto and yumiko**

**we'll crack codes-yuka**

**she does not own yugioh arc v or fast and the furious-toretto**

* * *

in some sort of city...

a portal opened and out came eleven duel runners one that in the lead was a crimson duel runner the second was a white duel runner with black stripes,the third one was a pink duel runner with blue stripes,while the fourth was a purple duel runner,the four was a black duel runner,the fifth duel runner was a dark purple,the sixth was the same only with yellow highlights,the ninth was a grey duel runner,the tenth was a red duel runner with yellow lighting bolts,the eleventh was a burgundy duel runner with silver stripes.

"hey yuya where are we?"a girl on the red duel runner."i have no idea yuki!"yuya said."so you got us lost."yuri said."hey! and i want to go home to see my best friend!"yuta yelled. then cars with sirens came up."damn it!"yugo yelled."hey! what the hell is going on?"yuna asked."well we better leave!"yuri said."i agree!"yuzuki said.

they all took a left turn the police still followed them."hey yuya we need to find out who are they!"yuto said."that is a good idea yuto!"yumiko said."hey i found a way to lose these guys"yuka said."wait already!"yuya and yugo said."yeah follow me!"yuka said. the grey duel runner followed then they a took a left then a right till...

a black car rammed into one of them."holy shit?!"all of them said. then a window rolled down to reveal a guy with gold hair and wearing a black shirt."hey pull over!"he said."i don't know if we can!"yuya yelled. then four black cars appeared. "okay yugo need to summon now!"yuka said."alright you go yugo because you can summon first because your dragon is the fastest."yuya said this confused the guy.

"alright! i summon speedroid double yo yo! and i summon speedroid tri-eyed dice!"yugo said as he summon those cards."holy shit!"the guy said."then i tune my level level 4 double yoyo and my level 3 tri eyed dice i syncro summon! beat those wing to make a whirlwind of destruction come fort clearwing syncro dragon!"yugo chanted.

"what the hell!?"the guy said shocked. then one of the cars just moved away for a sec that gave time for them all."guys when i say on the count of three we put our d-runners on overdrive."yuka said."but won't that take us out to another place?."yuna said.

"hey can you summon speedwing?"yuka asked."i can i summon speedmal hawk! then i summon speedmal rev wolf!"yuna said."then i tune my level four speedmal haw with my speedmal rev wolf, show who the fastest of dragons,then strike the enemies i call the fastest of dragon i syncro summon speedwing syncro dragon!"yuna chanted.

"holy shit!"he said."okay tell your dragon to teleport and use you power this time yuna!"yuka said."clearwing/speedwing it's time teleport!"yuna/yugo said. yuna eyes glowed emerald and they all glowed and they disappeared with the black cars.

somewhere...

they was all somewhere else they all screech their vehicles to stopped and they each stepped out their duel runner/cars."hey stop right there!"blonde hair said. then they all stopped when when blonde showed his gun."take off your helmets!"he said. they did as what he said but the didn't see what was coming,so they removed it and their faces was the same."so you guys share the god damn face."dark skin said.

"hey we'll tell you guys our names if blonde put that gun down!"yugo said. he did as what yugo yelled.

"the name yuri and don't get me mixed up with those boys."yuri said disgusted.

"yuto."yuto said.

"i'm yugo! and don't call me fusion!"yugo said.

"i'm yuya sakaki!"yuya said.

"yuki sakaki!"yuki said.

"yuzuki."yuzuki said plainfully.

"yumiko obsidan."she said.

"yuka!"she said.

"it's yuna and green head or grape!"yuna yelled.

"i'm yuta i'll see you in your dreams."yuta said. that made everyone cringed.

"well i'm brian o'connor."he said looking at their two color hair.

"don toretto."he said.

"i'm letti."she said.

"hey question how do you guys have two colored hair?"dark skin asked.

"well we never known how but it's our hair color."yuka said.

"i summmon dark phoenix."a voice said.

everyone dodged that but yuka.

"i summon underworld ritual dragon!"yuta said.

there was a red scaled dragon with a skull on it tail it has four holed wings with two red cuts in it's legs and it has marking all over with it's red eyes and it roared.

"attack with death judgement!"yuta said.

"say your prayers dark phoenix."yuta said with a psychotic face. now that made everyone cringed again.

then the bird was destroyed in dark red light bast from the dragon mouth.

"you guys alright?"yuta asked.

"don't give us that kind of scare."yuki said. well yuna was shivering from that kind of scare.


End file.
